The Warp Sorcerer
by Tex18
Summary: From the world of the Warp, a eye watches all. One eye watches the world of his own as the other views a world of humans and demons living amongst each other as a new plan swarms in his head. He sends word to his agent on this planet to go and spread his word, to bring him to this world. The question is, will he stay on this path? Or will something, or someone, make him change?
1. Prologue: Meet the Sorcerer

*Note, I know this is possibly a big hit/miss story, but I wanted to give it a try anyhow. Also I know it may…. well it may suck, but at least I gave it a shot.

* * *

A long time ago, before the word Youkai was even born, four dark gods lived in a galaxy wrought with war. These four were known for their powers, their skills, and of course their unholy armies that live in a plane called The Warp. The first of the four to emerge was the God of Death and Decay, a being of eternal plagues and disease, called Nurgle, the oldest of the four. Alongside him came his brother, a God of Violence and Bloodshed, a being of war and anger, called Khorne, the mightiest of the four. The third to emerge was the God of Magic and Corruption, a being of schemes and magic, called Tzeentch, a being of fate and sorcery itself. The final one to emerge was the God of Pleasure and Pain, called Slaanesh, a being of perfection and hedonism.

This story though is about a follower of Tzeentch. As those who know of these Dark Gods know, out of the four, Tzeentch manipulates and changes, weaving the threads of fate to his own pleasure. If he wanted a follower dead for a larger scheme, he would do so. If he wanted to leave seeds of deceit in the ranks of a holy order, he would make sure it happened. As the other three Dark Gods fought each other, Tzeentch simply sat back and watched, plotting and manipulating his fellow Dark Gods into his own mechanisms. One fact that rised however is that while those three bicker and fought like children, Tzeentch extended his reach to far beyond the realm of the so called 41st Millenium. His reach grew and grew till he felt a new world, one that felt similar to ancient Terra, but… different.

This world was not full of holy power, but a balance of it! He could see and feel the power of creatures living amongst humans, but the humans are unaware of their existence, believing them to be simple folklore to these mortals and in all honesty… it intrigued the Dark God of Sorcery. As he kept his reach of magic flowing through this world, he felt dark powers flowing within this world, as if the ruinous powers of the Warp itself existed here. As he kept examining this world, his mind raced with new plans, new ideas…. new strategies to conquer and all of it flooded his mind with visions of a future where he ruled! A problem did arise however, with how far the jump is, if he were to send any of his followers there, they would stick out like a sore thumb.

It took only a few seconds for the Dark God to think of the perfect plan. If he could not send followers into the world, he will simply create a extended hand of his army. He used his powers to find a suitable host, and one he did find. A young, orphan who hated the world for all it had. His name was Simon Blackwood, a young kid of six years old who hated those who simply overlooked the less fortunate, like him. No parents, no home, stuck in a godforsaken orphanage where the lady eats a Thanksgiving dinner and all they get are beans. As he laid his head to sleep once more, that was when Tzeentch enacted his plans.

He spoke to the boy through his dreams, telling him he could grant the young man power to change, power to rearrange the world itself. All he had to do was make a deal with him, but Simon was no fool and felt something off about Tzeentch, but still liked it more than those in his world. That was basically how the talk went between the two for the next few months. The Dark God try to get him to accept and Simon would divert his offer with small talk. After the boy turned eight though, he finally accepted and in a large burst of magic the orphanage shattered. No casualties miraculously, but one missing person: Simon Blackwood.

All that happened a good nine years ago today. Now, Simon lives by himself in a single story home in Japan, constantly training with his powers to become a more powerful Sorcerer to serve his master. As he stood in the basement of his home, trying to summon a daemon of Tzeentch, his mind wandered through his memories, through all the images Tzeentch gave him of the future…. of how he killed a man with his power. He stopped and took a deep breathe. It felt nerve racking to of taken another life, but it was either him or Simon and Simon made the choice. The only upside, he got more power and as a gift from Tzeentch, he could call upon a Sorcerer sword.

As he stopped for the day, he could hear his master's voice once more "My my Simon, you sure have grown…. for a mortal anyway". As Simon went upstairs, he stopped before a large mirror and looked at himself. His eyes were a mystic blue color and his attire was simple, a black shirt with sleeves to his elbows, black jeans, both of which had blue tribal like designs on them, a body with average build, shaggy black hair that went to his neck, and a necklace with Tzeentch's symbol around his neck.

As he walked to the kitchen, he spoke mentally "I wouldn't of gone this far without your assistance master. Your power flows through my veins and the power of the Warp itself sparks between my nerves". As he said that, he stopped and looked around his home. One of the few gifts that Tzeentch gave the Aspiring Sorcerer was the gift to sense large bouts of magic, to find other magic users and try to convince them to join his master's vision as well. This power though….. it was unbearable, it was more than a simple witch or warlock, it felt almost godlike…. and he had to find them. He left through the backdoor and focusing his power, teleported closer to the powerful feeling. As he rounded the corner, he saw a man in white, just standing there, grinning with glowing eyes.

Now Simon had felt fear before, long before he had been blessed by Tzeentch, but this guy…. it sent a whole new level of it through him. The man, in the flash of a second, was standing before Simon "Tell me…. why did you seek me?" he asked, still grinning.

Simon simply backpedaled as Tzeentch fed him the words to speak, to at least survive or even escape, since Tzeentch needed more time to study this man "I simply felt a large power and wanted to see to whom it belonged to. Now that I have, I have a new level to try and beat"

"Then why not just try to beat me now?"

"I'm not a fool. If I tried to now, I would be beaten. Your power far exceeds mine, but one day I will win" Simon said as he looked seriously at him.

The man simply laughed "Then why don't you speak for yourself instead of repeating words your master feeds you?" he asked as Simon flinched. This man was definitely someone different, and powerful to be able to sense Tzeentch's magic. The man went to pull something out as Simon called forth his sword from the Warp. The blade had a hilt of gold, Tzeentch's symbol embedded into it, two blades that were of different lengths, one being two and a half feet long and the other a one foot, seven inches long. In the gap between the two blades, purple lightning flickers and moves as if alive.

The man pulls out a sheet of paper as Simon warily grabs it and sees what it is. It was a form, a form to a place called Yokai Academy. As he looked up the man was gone, leaving Simon there with the form. A quick teleport back home and Simon sits to look over the form as Tzeentch simply chuckled "It would seem he has helped us in our plans my Champion. If this place is what I believe it is, then we have our army…. just need to find a way to get them to look at it from our perspective"

"What are you suggesting my lord?"

"Go to this Yokai Academy, move amongst them like a regular 'student'" that word made Simon groan loudly. He hated school, but did it to seem 'normal "And when the time is right, when your powers are strong enough…. I will teach you to open a Warp Portal" Tzeentch said as that made Simon grin like a child on Christmas. He was told stories of how these portals could summon thousands of daemons from the Warp to change a world or destroy it. Didn't take him long to fill out the form and he was standing outside a bus stop as the bus pulled up. He got on and sat down in a seat next to a kid with brown hair and brown eyes, a kid who held not a ounce of power in him, a regular human.

As the bus started to move, a single thought went through Simon's head of the future he would wrought "All is dust".


	2. The Arrival

*Note: This story will be in first person. The Third person view in the previous chapter was just meant for a introduction chapter.

What a boring ride.

Seriously all there was to do on here was watch the empty seats or see the amusing nervous look of nervousness on the human's face. I would of included the driver, but…. well when all you've had in life is a disembodied voice with the occasional hazy looking eyes made of fog looking at you, the whole creepy look seems kinda…. boring. Either way, this was one reason I hated education, the long ass bus rides. Yet my master knows what he is doing and if going to this 'Youkai Academy' or whatever it's called will help me get him here then so be it.

The only bad thing about it all, the human was trying to be friendly "Um… hello. My name's Aono Tsukune" he had said with that smile. I swear I could just smell and feel the innocence radiating off this guy…. and it sickened every nerve in my body. It is people like him I have a neutrality with mostly. They are naive to how the real world works, but try to be friends with people, never seeing the bad in them…. he will definitely be the last to go.

As I looked over at him, all I simply told him was my new name "Sekron. Sekron Corruzione". That is all we said to each other as the bus entered a tunnel. The odd thing was this… dark magic I could feel radiating from the tunnel as we passed through it, but I could feel something…. slipping. In the back of my mind, I could hear my lord say something, but it sounded more like static as all I caught was something about the emblem. This flow of power stopped as we exited the tunnel and honestly…. I would call this place home to me.

As the human and I got off the bus, the driver stopped me. His creepy eyes looked a bit into mine "Don't do something you'll regret" he said before letting me pass. Idiotic driver, who did he think he is? Oh well, no time to kill him right now, I got other important things to do. Still… the place was perfect. Creepy scarecrow with bus route, dead trees, gravestones, my master would have a ball here! As we kept walking down the path, Aono kept asking me questions like if I have even here before. Everytime he asked, I just give a short, simple answer. Though after a few minutes, we could hear the click-clack sound, like a chain belt as we looked around for the sound.

As I stopped, I felt a weird… burning feeling in my brain. Right before my eyes, I could see a image of something, a bike, hitting the human near the small clearing up ahead. It would seem even here that my dark lord was watching over me. As it ended I looked at…. damn it what was his name "Um… Tsukune was it?" I asked responding with a nod "Can you stand over there? Like where the only open part of the trees are?" I asked. He seemed confused, but did so as I just smiled…. right as he got hit with the bike and went sprawling with some pink haired woman. Honestly, I could not care less as I just walked past them talking and towards the school, smiling at the slight humor of his pain.

Needless to say, even the orientation couldn't satiate my boredom! Hell, I would rather have my eyes gouged out by Horrors then sit through here any longer…. which is precisely what I did. I got up, which in turn interrupted some cat teacher, then left. For the rest of that orientation, I simply wandered to look for my classes and of course had inadvertently ran into the man in the robe again. Part of me wanted to draw my blade, but then again I had to silence that thought. He chuckled "I see you have more control than last we met mister Blackwood" he said.

"If one does not learn from the past, they are doomed to repeat it"

"So true. I can assume your master won't try anything here?"

"What my master has planned is also his choice to tell me whether he wishes to or not" I replied, yet that was also when I noticed something. Ever since entering this place, his voice had been…. silent. Of course in the past, he had gone silent, but I could still hear what he called the 'Winds of the Warp' in his absence. Yet….. there was none. No wind, no voice, not even a whisper. Simply my thoughts in my head.

That man chuckled again "This barrier is stronger than he thought"

"He will get though" I said adamantly. He just chuckled and left as I stood there. He had left himself open. I could easily conjure up my power, zap him to oblivion!... No. No questions would be raised. Plus that's more of Khorne's thinking, to blindly rush in without a plan. I am a member of Tzeentch, a aspiring Sorcerer, soon to be his very champion of this world. Yet for that to happen, I must have patience.

The bell rang twenty minutes after I found my seat, a nice desk right behind some punk looking man with spiked up hair. Must be the bully. As the students filed in, I glanced to my left and saw that human was here, Aono something. Needless to say, the teacher we had for homeroom was that cat teacher who didn't seem to recognize me. Of course this was going to be another intro as I decided to tune her out, but one thing got to me "This is a school for youkai". Say again?

This was a school for youkai? Creatures of mythological nature?... That would oddly enough explain the barrier and this magic power I keep sensing all around. With my attention peaked, she read off the rules, one of them of humans being found on campus to be killed….. now we're talking. The guy in front of me though had to open his mouth "Why not just kill the men and leave the women for 'other means'?" he asked.

Before the teacher could answer, that was when I spoke up "Because your more vulnerable to a female then a male" which caused him to turn around and on the fly, I made something up. Thanks to training from Tzeentch, it sounded quite true "My brother thought the same way as you did, but when he was having fun with a human female, after killing her family, she-" I stopped and produced a pair of scissors, a inch from his eye "-stabbed him in the eye and proceeded to kill him. That is why you fully kill a human, or, if someone like me" I stopped and chuckled. I reached into my uniform pocket and pulled out a odd, purple gem. When he looked at it, he shuddered away, as if he could smell it "That's right. Dead, human souls, all trapped in a gem. After all, a Sorcerer needs to find someway to do his spells right?" I just asked. All around me, I could see the scared and shocked expressions on everyone's faces. Like I care what they think, this would just make them all stay away from me, give me time to work on connecting with my master.

The next moment, I would of laughed my ass off if I didn't want to try and keep a low profile. That woman appeared, that same woman who the human with her bike. Oh by the name of Tzeentch was it hilarious seeing all of them glare daggers at him, it even brought me to smile.

It maybe a school of youkai, but I could tell it would be a fun time. After all…. a future Champion does need his followers, and not to mention if the portal needs souls, I'm sure the school won't notice one or two missing now and again.


End file.
